Routine
by OddCompass
Summary: There was no kissing, no holding, and no sweet talk. We'd be rough, mean, and scorching. We'd be two untamed flames that liked to bite, scratch, and growl. Then, when all was said and done, we'd go to a low burning red and blue flame.
1. Chapter 1

Writer: Oddcompass

Warning(s): Male/Male, Mentioned Sex

Pairing(s): Aomine/Kagami

AN: Got into Kuroko no Basket (pretty late) and got inspired to make this. Hope who all reads this likes it! (And please ignore any errors, if you'd be so kind.)

* * *

Aomine was a dick. A major dick. He was mean, ungrateful, possessive, narcissistic, and lazy. What was worse was that he wore all of these horrible qualities like royal garmets. He paraded them around in everyone's faces, not caring what they thought about him.

So it was right (right?) in some twisted way that I'd ride the train, go to his house, and let him have his way with me in the middle of the night.

There was no kissing,no holding, and no sweet talk. We'd be rough, mean, and scorching. We'd be two untamed flames that liked to bite, scratch, and growl. Then, when all was said and done, we'd go to a low burning red and blue flame.

He'd flop down beside me and watch me. His blue eyes would pierce burning holes in my skin, watching me like a lazy panther; sleek, lean, and agile. "We should do that again sometime,"he would say with that damned smirk and that damned voice. Thick and sultry. Heavy and dripping. Smug and throaty.

"Shut the hell up," I would say back in a growl.

He would just smirk wider.

It would be silent after that aside from the rustling of getting my clothes on, preparing to leave.

When I got to the threshold of the bedroom door is when he'd call out to me. He'd stand, wrap his dark tanned arms around my waist and pull me close to his naked body. He'd bite my neck hard enough to draw blood.

I'd wince.

"All mine,"

Then he would allow me to leave, eyes stuck to my back.

This routine would happen three times a week. Sometimes four.

I wanted it to stop. I really did. But why stop something that you've started?

That's not the way to go about, right?

Sometimes I wonder if this would ever last. Then I would laugh at myself for asking such a stupid question.

"Of course we won't," I'd whisper to myself."Fire can't play with fire."


	2. Broken Routine

A/N: Hello, once again! Sorry this update took so long if anyone was waiting for it. Couldn't figure out how to continue this. I'm not quite sure if I want to continue with it after this, but we'll see what if this is too short. As always, I hope all who reads this enjoys it and please excuse any mistakes.

* * *

_He stopped letting me in._

But why? Didn't we have something? Didn't we connect on some level? Was it my fault? What happened?

_He doesn't answer my texts._

What did I do wrong? Does he not want me anymore? Has he found someone else?

_I'm no longer his._

The thought saddens me. I can't quite figure out why. Didn't I say we wouldn't last? Why am I acting like this? Is it because I...  
No. No, we didn't have anything. It was only a fling. We were bound to end sometime.

If that's so, why do I feel heartbroken?

A sad laugh slips from my lips and I taste salty tears.

I suddely feel as if I'm nothing. Trash. Wreckage. A burden. Something no one wants to deal with.

_You've had your time._

I want more time.

_You need to let it go._

I can't let it go.

_He doesn't love you._

I lie there on the cold floor and feel a sad smile curve on my face.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

My phone.

"Hello?" My voice is broken, shattered.

"Taiga. Now." Then a dead line.

_Why do I do this to myself? _

I slowly sit up.

_Why does he have so much control over me? _

Now I'm on my knees.

_Why do I love him so much? _

I'm already at the door.

Once again, like always, I'm at his door in the middle of the night.

The door flies open before I knock.

"Taiga," He says, his voice was gruttal and deep.

"Daiki," I whispered.

For the very first time he was gentle and sweet. He didn't yank my hair if I did something he didn't like, he didn't growl harshly in my ear, he didn't rake his blunt nails down my back. He caressed my back, gently ran his fingers through my hair, left butterfly kisses up my back and down me jaw. It wasn't like him at all.

He loved me in that moment, I realized.

It didn't last long enough.

I wanted more, I really did, but that was all he allowed me, all I was able to witness.

That night, he didn't let me leave. He held me close and whispered sweet nothings in my hair until he had fallen asleep.  
I was too stunned to fall asleep as quickly as he did so I settled with inhaling his scent and letting his deep breathing to lull me to sleep.


	3. Broken Routine (Alternative Ending)

Writer: Oddcompass

Warning(s): Mentioned Sex

Pairing(s): Aomine/Kagami

A/N: Hey, it's been awhile, eh? Anyways, this is just an alternative ending I had lying around. Since I hadn't posted anything in a while, I decided that this would have to do (for now). Sorry about it being really short, writer's block has been sky high lately. Anyways, read on and I hope you like it!

* * *

_He stopped letting me in._

But why? Didn't we have something? Didn't we connect on some level? Was it my fault? What happened?

_He doesn't answer my texts._

What did I do wrong? Does he not want me anymore? Has he found someone else?

_I'm no longer his._

The thought saddens me. I can't quite figure out why. Didn't I say we wouldn't last? Why am I acting like this? Is it because I...

No. No, we didn't have anything. It was only a fling. We were bound to end sometime.

If that's so, why do I feel heartbroken?

A sad laugh slips from my lips and I taste salty tears.

I suddenly feel as if I'm nothing. Trash. Wreckage. A burden. Something no one wants to deal with.

_You've had your time._

I want more time.

_You need to let it go._

I can't let it go.

_He doesn't love you._

I lie there on the cold floor and feel a sad smile curve on my face.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

My phone.

"Hello?" My voice is broken, shattered.

"Taiga. Now." Then a dead line.

_Why do I do this to myself?_

I slowly sit up.

_Why does he have so much control over me?_

Now I'm on my knees.

_Why do I love him so much?_

I'm already at the door.

Once again, like always, I'm at his door in the middle of the night.

The door flies open before I knock.

"Taiga," He says, his voice was gruttal and deep.

"Daiki," I whispered.

That night went by too fast.

Too fast it was over. He didn't have vigor, want, drive.

I didn't even climax before he was done.

He rolled away and sat up, facing away from me. "Go away," He mumbled.

In that moment, I knew we were no more.

I did just that.


	4. Broken Routine (Alternate) continuation

Writer: Oddcompass

Warning(s): Depressed!Kagami

Disclaimer: I should've put this on the first chapter but, Kuroko no Basket, of course, doesn't belong to me!

A/N: Hello once again. Oh, look, I updated faster this time! (Although I didn't plan on it). The Alternate ending I had made seemed more fitting to me than the original (Cause I love writing angst) and I had the inspiration to create this angst-ridden continuation! Hopefully, the style in this one goes along with the last three chapters cause it feels off to me. Without anymore hold up, I hope you enjoy my work and read on.

* * *

The world moved slowly after that. Nothing was the same anymore. I couldn't even stand to look at a basketball, let alone play it. Food didn't taste good to me anymore. Life was a dull, boring space that I resided.

Who would've guessed that Aomine's rejecting would hurt this badly?

I haven't seen him in three weeks after he told me to go away.

What am I supposed to do, now?

Kuroko had talked to me. He tried to convince me that everything was alright. He said that everything was going to fix itself.

I only cried harder.

_The only way this'll be fixed is if Aomine takes me back._

Of course, that wouldn't happen. I had tried calling him once. It went straight to voicemail. I didn't leave a message.

I missed our dysfunctional relationship. I missed his rough hands roaming over my body. I missed everything about him. I wasn't sure how I could go on.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

My phone was ringing but I could care less. Aomine clearly shown me I was no longer wanted. Why should I care? I knew we wouldn't last.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

He never loved me. He never will. I was just his plaything, a toy that preoccupied his time until he grew bored with it.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

He could easily do the same thing to someone else. Play with their heart strings until they're exhausted and toss them away. But I didn't want that done to anyone else. I wanted him to do that to _me. _

I wasn't sure how much longer I lied there on the floor by the front door. I had closed all the drapes and shut the windows. But it didn't matter. Time was no longer a factor in my life.

Three soft raps on my door didn't even coax me off the floor.

Nothing can now.

A short pause then three more raps, harder this time. Then a voice. Kuroko's voice.

"Kagami-kun, I know you are there. Open your door."

_I don't have the strength._

"This is no way to live."

_I don't want to live._

"You will find someone better suited for you."

_No one's better than Aomine._

I barely realized that Kuroko had left before I succumbed to my numb mind and closed my eyes.

_I love you, Aomine Daiki._


	5. Is this Love (Orig Ending Cont)

Writer: Oddcompass

Warning(s): Fluffiness (I don't really think this is that fluffy, but...?)

Pairing(s): Aomine/Kagami

A/N: Hello! Just wanting to say that I really, really, really apperciate all of the feedback I got on this! I know I haven't been updating much but I'm super glad for all the reviews and favs and follows (even though I haven't said so before). I just really wanted to thank all of you. And after reading EternalInspiration's review I realized how good of an Idea that was (Thanks!) and decided to make it all "equal". Excuse all my rambling, I talking too much. Hopefully, this is a good enough conclusion to the original and sorry for it being so short. So, please excuse any errors and read on.

* * *

Life somehow seems brighter with Aomine.

Kuroko said it was "love" but I don't believe in that.

Teenagers can't acheive "love", right?

"Kagami-kun brights up at the mention of Aomine-kun," Kuroko had said amusedly.

"Shut up," I had to hide my blush.

Kuroko continued to sip his milkshake.

I started to think.

Aomine likes to hug me and nibble my ear. He likes to whisper sweet nothings to me before I fall asleep. He likes to stroke circles on my back from where he bites me. He kisses my cheek when I walk by. His eyes light up every time he sees me.

Is that love?

I like to wrap my arms around his body. I like to call him cute nicknames. I like to play with his hair to help him fall asleep. I slide my fingers over his shoulders to calm him down. I kiss his forehead to reassure him. My heart flutters every time I see him even though we've been together for over a month.

Is that love?

Kuroko said yes.

I ignored him.

Aomine says we're "lovers".

I just scoff at him.

He'll smirk and chuckle.

I'll blush and ignore him, too.

_Teenagers are too young for love._

Aomine smiles at me.

_We can't handle love._

My heart skips a beat.

_Love doesn't exist._

Aomine kisses me.

_Is this love?_

I melt into him.


End file.
